Crossover: harry y digimon
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Tai recive una misteriosa carta ara ir a una escuela de magia, ahy cnocera nuevos amigops y enemigos,k ocurre en lña camara secreta, pork sora no esta en la misma casa k los demas..., esta basado cuendo harry estaba en segundo
1. La gran Sorpresa

Crossover Digimon y Harry Potter.

Un crossover de esta exelente serie . nose seme ocurrio poner a todos estos digielegidos en Hogwarts talves pata una segunda parte .leanlo

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una tarde en un parque de Odiaba Tai los habia llamado por que queria contarles y presumirles algo.

-Oh, tai muchas felicidades perdoname pór no haberte hablado ayer-dijo sora llegando y abrqasandolo

-No, hay problema

-Chicos espérenme, disculpenme por llegar tarde

-Como diario Mimi

-y para que nos querias tai-le pregunto jou

-Solo les quiere presumir algo-dijo Kari Sarcásticamente

-Callate…. Es…. Esto… me llego ayer en mi cumpleaños-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una carta amarillenta con un sello color escarlata rroto. Al verlo sora , matt, y Jou se sobresaltaron.

-Q….que… que es eso-dijo sora algo nerviosa

-Miren leanla

todos se amontonaron en torno a tai para leerla

-Hey … no alcanso a ver dejenme ver-dijo t.K alcual habian dejado afuera de la bolita.

Directos:Albus Dumbledore

Sr T. Kamiya

Tenemos el placer de informarles de que dispone de un puesto en el colegio hogwarts de magia. por favor la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy Cordialmente,

Minerva Mcgonagoll

Directora adjunta.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito mimi en una mescla de emosion y horror

-Que paso-todos preguntaron

-Tai… es…. Un….. Ma…. Ma.... mago 

-y por eso te asustas , matt tambien lo es-dijio T.K. muy quitado de la pena.

-Tu también- le pregunto tai no emocionado

-Este… t.K. pues….. este … Si

-Wow me alegra que nosea el el unico

-Oigan… este-inicio a decir Sora algo nerviosa

-que pasa Sora-preguntaron todos

-Bueno … esque yo … -dijo mirandolo- ami .. ami tb mellego una carta asi

-Yo tambien lo soy

-jou tu tambien-dijo kari sorprendida

-Pero tambien a ustedes les llego ayer-pregunto Izzy

-No ami me llego cuando cumpli 11 años y nose a matt y a sora

-Me llego ase unos dias-dijo matt

-a mi tb-dijo Sora 

-Pero por que como?-pregunto Mimi

-Yo voy a ingresar a 2 año y Sora y matt me iomaginio que a 1 y estarian con tai 

-asi es-contestaron los dos

-Entonses es posible que a nosotros tb nos llege carta cuando cumplamos 11 años.-dijo izzy muy interesado

-si lo masposible

-y que dijo tu mamá 

-se desmallo-contesto rapidamente kari

-pero ya después acepto y me dijo que investigaríamos donde conseguir las cosas pero con jou como experimentado podremos los tres encontrar las cosas.

-el problema es que la escuela esta en Londres y es el unico lugar donde podemos encontrtar las cosas, pero le puedo decir a mi amigo que venga por nosotros.

Los dias pasaron y los padres de los chicos dejaron que se quedartan con jou , este contacto a su amigo pidiendole permiso opara quedarse el y sus 3 amigos en su casa.

Un dia estaban desayunando cunado se escucho un gran ruido en la sala

-ya llegaron- dijo jou diriguiendiose a la chimenea

De esta aparecion un hombre de rojos cabellos y algo empolvado.

-Tu eres jou-dijo el hombre diriguiendode a Jou

-Si usted es el padre de ron verdad

-Si muy bien … chicos tomen sus cosas para irnos

Se despidieron y fueron a la madriguera la casa de los Weasley donde los esperaban los amigos de Jou

-Ron, hola como estas

-Jou que bueno llegaron harry esta en el jardin

Tiempo después llego Sora , matt , tai y el sr.Weasley-Los chicos salieron al jardin donde vieron a tres chicos bolando en sus escobas lo cual sorprendio a Sora.Al ver a Ron los chicos bajaron de las escobasy 

-Jou, hola como estas-dijo uno de los chicos de cabello azabache y lentes

-harry ,gracias como estas, -dijo saludando -Bueno ellos son mis amigos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Harry potter-dijo salundadolos y dandole un beso a Sora lo cual la sonrrojo.

-hola soy Sora Takenouche

-Matt ishida

-Tai kamiya

Y los tres inclinaron la cabeza

-Y tb bienen de japon

-Si –afirmaron los tres

-Entonses van a entrar apenas a 1°

-si , asi es

-En tonses van a estar con mi hermana Giny-dijio ron señalando auna pequeña pelirroja

-que padre

-Por que no vamoa acomodar sus cosas

-es verdad las dejamos en la sala

Fueron a la sala subieron a la habitaxcion de ron y ginny donde se acomodaron.Matt resiven en eso un mensaje de su portátil, la saca y ron y Ginny se quedan boquiabiertos.

-Que es eso-pregunta Ginny

-Es una computadora Portátil, verdad?-Pregunta Ron

-Si

-Es como la tuya, no Jou-pregunto harry

-Si, tyodos tenemos una

-para que sirve-dijo ginny interesada

-Si quieres yo te puedo explicar-dijo Sora amablemente

-Muchas gracias

-Es T.K dice que todos nos extrañan y que gabumon, agumon y billomon ya saben de esto

-Quienes son Billomon, agumon y Gabumon

-Este… bueno… son nuestros Digimon me imagino que Jou les ha de haber dicho que es eso-dijo Tai

-Ah , si

-Por que no vamos a acomodar tus cosas y me explicas-dijo Ginny a Sora

-Claro, con su permiso

Fueron al cuarto de ginny es cual estaba en el segundo Piso.Era pequeño pero amplio, decorado en lindos colores pastel acomparacion del de ron que estaba en un color naranja intenso.

-No es mucho pero muy comodo

-es mjy lindo

-Gracias

Sora inicio a acomodar sus cosas e inicio a explicarle a Ginny el uso de la Computadora

-Oh, ya veo no se ve difícil

-si ocupas mucha practica

-pero tengo una duda

-Si cual

-Que es digielegidos y digimon

-oh eso bueno lo que pasa es que……..

Sora tmb le inicio a explicar a ginny sobre lo de los digimons.Tiempo después vbajaron a Merendear.Donde copnocieron a la demas familia todos de cabello rojo.

-mama te queirasmos presentar a los amigos de Jou

-Oh, chicos disculpmenm,e por no haberlos resivido

-No se preocupe

-y donde estan tus amigos Jou

-Sora esta con Ginny, Matt y tai copn harry

-Ya llegamos-dijo ginny entrando a la cosina y atrás de ella Sora

-Mucho gusto señora Sora takenouchi

-El gusto es mio , cariño

Al tiempo llegaron , harry, Tai y matt .Iniciaron a comer dulces y pasteles hecho por la señora Weasley.

-Ustedes son hijos Muggles verdad-pregunto ron

-Nug-que??

-muggle personas que no practican la magia-contesto jou

-Ah, eso si me imagino


	2. la llegada a la madriguera

2.-La llegada a la madriguera

Los dias pasaron y los padres de los chicos dejaron que se quedartan con jou , este contacto a su amigo  pidiendole permiso opara quedarse el y sus 3 amigos en su casa.

Un dia  estaban desayunando cunado se escucho un gran ruido  en la sala

-ya llegaron- dijo jou diriguiendiose a la  chimenea

De esta aparecion un hombre de rojos cabellos y algo empolvado.

-Tu eres jou-dijo el hombre diriguiendode  a  Jou

-Si usted es el padre de ron verdad

-Si muy bien … chicos tomen sus cosas para irnos

Se despidieron y fueron a la madriguera la casa de los Weasley donde los esperaban los amigos de Jou

-Ron, hola como estas

-Jou que bueno  llegaron harry esta en  el jardin

Tiempo después llego Sora , matt , tai y el sr.Weasley-Los chicos salieron al jardin donde vieron a  tres chicos bolando en sus escobas lo cual sorprendio a Sora.Al ver a Ron los chicos bajaron de las escobasy 

-Jou, hola como estas-dijo uno de los chicos de cabello azabache y lentes

-harry ,gracias como estas, -dijo saludando -Bueno ellos son mis amigos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Harry potter-dijo salundadolos y dandole un beso a Sora lo cual la sonrrojo.

-hola soy Sora Takenouche

-Matt ishida

-Tai kamiya

Y los tres inclinaron la cabeza

-Y tb bienen de japon

-Si –afirmaron los tres

-Entonses van a entrar apenas a 1°

-si , asi es

-En tonses van a  estar con mi hermana Giny-dijio ron señalando auna pequeña pelirroja

-que padre

-Por que no vamoa acomodar sus cosas

-es verdad las dejamos en  la sala

Fueron a la sala subieron a la habitaxcion de ron y ginny donde se acomodaron.Matt resiven en eso un mensaje de su portátil, la saca y ron y Ginny se quedan boquiabiertos.

-Que es eso-pregunta Ginny

-Es una computadora Portátil, verdad?-Pregunta Ron

-Si

-Es como la tuya, no Jou-pregunto harry

-Si, tyodos tenemos una

-para que sirve-dijo ginny interesada

-Si quieres yo te puedo explicar-dijo Sora amablemente

-Muchas gracias

-Es T.K dice que todos nos extrañan y que gabumon, agumon y billomon ya saben de esto

-Quienes son Billomon, agumon y Gabumon

-Este… bueno… son nuestros Digimon  me imagino que Jou les ha de haber dicho que es eso-dijo Tai

-Ah , si

-Por que no vamos a acomodar tus cosas y me explicas-dijo Ginny  a Sora

-Claro, con su permiso

Fueron al cuarto de ginny es cual estaba en el segundo Piso.Era pequeño pero amplio, decorado en lindos colores pastel acomparacion del de ron que estaba en un color naranja intenso.

-No es mucho pero muy comodo

-es mjy lindo

-Gracias

Sora inicio a acomodar sus cosas e inicio a explicarle a Ginny el uso de la Computadora

-Oh, ya veo no se ve difícil

-si ocupas mucha practica

-pero tengo una duda

-Si cual

-Que es digielegidos y digimon

-oh eso  bueno lo que pasa es que……..

Sora tmb le inicio a explicar a ginny sobre lo de los digimons.Tiempo después vbajaron a Merendear.Donde copnocieron a la demas familia todos de cabello rojo.

-mama te queirasmos presentar a los amigos de Jou

-Oh, chicos disculpmenm,e por no haberlos resivido

-No se preocupe

-y donde estan tus amigos Jou

-Sora esta con Ginny, Matt y tai copn harry

-Ya llegamos-dijo ginny entrando a la cosina y atrás de ella Sora

-Mucho gusto señora Sora takenouchi

-El gusto es mio , cariño

Al tiempo llegaron , harry, Tai y matt .Iniciaron a comer dulces y pasteles hecho por la señora Weasley.

-Ustedes  son hijos Muggles verdad-pregunto Ron

-Mugg…que?-pregunto tai

-hijos de no magos-dijo george uno de los gemelos

-ah, si-dijo tai

-bueno mañana iremos a comprar sus cosas al callejón Diagon

-adonde-pregunto Sora

-al callegon diagon, donde se compra todo-dijo ginny

-me imagino que trajeron dinero

-si, solo que  es dinero japones, creen que sirva

-se puede cambiar en Gringotts-dice jou comiendo un gran biscocho

-es mejor que se  valla a dormir porque mañana nios vamos a despertar muy tempano


	3. la compra de la varita yel viaje en tren

La compra de la varita y el viaje en tren

A la mañana siguiente se transportaron x polvos flu hasta el callejon Diagon donde se perdio Harry pero luego aparecio junto con un gigante de nombre hagrid, en gringots el banco de los magos se encontraron con Hermione una chica de cabellos alborotado de la misma edad que jou.

-harry, ron, jou que gusto-dijo la chica

-hola hermione-contestaron al unison

-hermione que presento a unos amigos, ella es sora y ellos son Tai y matt iniciaran este año en hogwarts-dijo jou presentando a los chicos

-Micho gusto

-Un placer dijo matt besandole la mano

-Ahy que ir a cambiar el dinero para comprar sus cosas

des pues de cambiar el dinero muggle por monedad de oro , plata y bronce, se dividieron en varios grupos, Sora, tai y matt fueron auna tiemda llamada olivanders para copmprar su varita

-su primera varita, vdd?-pregunto el encargado

-si-contestaron alunison

-veamos usted primero damita-dirigiendose a sora-prueve esta

sora provo come tres o cuatro varitas y en cada una sora se ponia mas nerviosa hasta que llego a la correecta

-Caoba, 11pulgadas, flexible, pluma de fenix y un poco de cabello de veela.Importada, buena para muchos y gran variedad de hechizos, usted sera una gran bruja jovencita-le dijo el señor olivanders a sora

-Muchas gracias

-Ahora usted-dice a matt

Tambioen Matt tuvo que provar muchas varitas y cada ves el señor olivander se emosinaba mas

-Roble, 30cm, flexible,cabello de unicornio, buena para encantamientos

y alfinal el turno de tai al cual casi prueba toda la tienda

-Pino,corazon de drago,fexible, exelente para hechizos complicados 

Los tres pagaron se se fueron a Florich y borich donde estaban los weasley y los otros

-por que tardaron tanto-pregunto Ron 

-Lo que pasa esque a Tai no lo escogia ninguna varita , provo casi toda la tienda-dijo matt muy sarcasticamente

-Muyt gracioso

-Que hace harry aya-pregunto sora

-Lockhart lo reconocio y le ha estado hacinedo publicidad va a ser nuestro maestro de DCAO este año-contesto jou

Todo termino y se fueron a casa de Ron.

lo que quedaba del mes se fue volando y el 1 de septiembre llego rapido todos tenian sus cosas listas afuera de la casa y el señor weasley acomodaba los enormes baules en un ford angalia que logicamente estaba encantado ya que como podian entrer en el 10 enormes baules y 12 personas en un pequeño auto.LLegaron a la estacion king Cross algo tarde y todos atravezaron rapidamente el anden 9 3/4 .ahy encontraron a hermione

-Hola chicos, vengan

-hola donde acomodamos nuestras cosas-pregunto matt

-por ahy has espacio... donde estan harry, Ron y jou

-venian atras de sora y matt-dijo Tai-pero creo que no biene an deestra en otro compartimiento.

-Si lo mas seguro

El Viaje inicio y todos comensaron a hablar sobre sus aventuras en elñ digimundo lo cual impactaba a ginny y a hermione.La puerta se abrio por primera vez.Entro un chico de piel palida y cabello rubio,seguido de dos chicos muy altos y robustos.

-granger,-dijo hacia hermione, miro todo el bagon -tu debes de ser la hermana de weasly verdad? hablando de el donde esta el cicatrizado y el cuatro ojos

-no savemos malfoy ya vete por favor

-y ustedes quienes son si se puede saber-dijo hacia tai, sora y matt los cuales no le isieron caso-Yo soy Drako, Drako Malfoy, mucho gusto preciosa-dijo hacia sora

-Dejala-dijo matt rapidamente

-uhhhh, muy bravito muy bravito-dijo drako

-Malfoy ya dejanos empas pofavor-dijo Ginny

Malfoy les hizo una seña sin hablar a los dos chicos y los tres salieron

-Quien es el?-dijo sora desconcertada

- Un slytherin, detestable-dijo Hermione

-Slytherin?-preguntón tai

-Una de las cuatro casas de hogwarts

-Si gryffindor, slytherin, ravenclaw y hufflepuff son las cuatro casa.....

Iniciaron a Contarles todo sobre hogwarts y las clases. 


	4. la seleccion

La Selección

Llegaron al colegio y el grupo se dividió. Sora, ginny, tai y matt se fueron hacia donde estaba un gigante, el, cual saludo a Hermione. El cual los condujo al ,castillo en botes al llegar los recibió la profesora mcgonagall y esta los llevo hacia un gran comedor donde ya estaban todos los demás alumnos. La profesora, traía en la mano un taburete un sombrero de mago muy viejo. Puso el sombrero en el taburete y espero como si algo pudiera hacer ese objeto inanimado. Pero el sombrero inicio a cantar y a explicar las cuatro casas.

-cuando los nombre pasen  al frente, se pondrán el sombrero y este les dirá adonde ir. Acout, Milady

Una chica de cabello rubio paso al frente, se puso el sombrero  y este grito

-SLYTHERIN

Todos estaban muy nerviosos y en especial Sora, tai y matt querían estar junto con su amigo. Pero ¿donde estaba jou?

-Ishida, Yamato-dijo la profesora

-Suerte-le dijeron Sora, tai y ginny a la vez

Matt paso, se puso el sombrero todavía nervioso y..

"Oh, veo un valor excepcional,"dijo una vocecita en su cabeza "Una enorme amistad eso es lo que se siente en ti si eres perfectos para ir a GRYFFINDOR" grito el sombrero, matt se quito el sombrero y corrió a sentarse a un lado de Hermione.

-Kamilla, Taishi

Tai paso se puso el sombrero y…

"otro con cualidades enormes, valla ahora hay mucho material para las casas pero, que hacer con alguien que tiene esa inmensidad de valor si, eso es lo mejor tu tb iras a GRYFFINDOR"volvio a gritar el sombrero 

Solo quedaban Sora y ginny y las dos estaban súper nerviosas

-Que nervio-dijo una chica a un lado de Sora, de cabello castaño atrayendo la atención de esta

-Tu tb esta nerviosa-le pregunto

-Si, toda mi familia es e magos y brujas pero eso no me quita los nervios

-Yo soy hija de Muggle así que estoy mas nerviosa

-pobre de ti 

Y las dos volvieron a poner atención, mientras que a Lovegood, Luna la escogían para Ravenclaw

-Natcraf, Marie

La chica de cabello castaño con la que había platicado  paso, se puso el sombrero y 

-SLYTHERIN-grito el sombrero

Sora se sorprendió Marie no parecía candidata como para ir a  Slytherin

-Takenouchi, Sora

A Sora le dio  vueltas el estomago, se acerco nerviosamente, miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor tai y matt le hacían señas de animo, se puso el sombrero y…

"por dio la tercera de esta noche, que este año mandaron a las virtudes en vez de estudiantes"le dijo el sombrero "pero en ti noto algo diferente que los otros no tiene, si te caracteriza el amor, se nota, pero no es sincero ni leal, que es esto, ahí rencor, ahí ambición eso me gusta, ya vi a donde iras, claro eres perfecta para ir allá, definitivamente eres una SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!" grito con fuerza

Sora quedo anonadada con la decisión del sombrero, miro a ver a tai y matt mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin, sus caras tb mostraban sorpresa, llego a la mesa y la recibió Marie se sentó todavía  ida de la realidad, miro a  ver a  ginny la miraba con la boca abierta, pero después le dirigió una sonrisa de amistad.

-Eh.. Felicidades quedamos juntas-dijo Marie

-eh… mande…si-contesto Sora, triste casi apunto de ponerse a llorar.

-Hola, preciosa te acuerdas de mi-dijo una voz fría aun lado de ella

-Malfoy?? –dijo con desprecio Sora

-No le hagas caso, mi primo siempre molesta-dijo Milady la otra chica que había sido escogida para Slytherin-Mucho gusto Milady Acout

-Marie Natcraf

-Sora Takenouchi

-Takenouchi? No es un apeado común, eres de Inglaterra

-No soy de Japón

-y porque no fuiste a la escuela de tu país, que yo sepa hay una en Japón

-Pues… es que…. Bueno… en realidad… no se… si exista una

-ERES HIOJA DE MUGGLES ¡!!!!!-DIJO SORPRENDIDA

-Este… si…

-Vaya una sangre sucia en Slytherin-dijo de repente Malfoy

-Quien te da derecho a llamarme así, el ser hija de Muggle no me quita nada de estar en esta casa

-Pues viendo tus compañías-dijo mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor

-Que tienen que ver ellos

-Son Gryffindor's

-y que

-Pues no es común que nuestras casas se lleven bien con ellos

-Pues son mis mejores amigos y por ser de otra casa no voy a dejar de hablarles

La cena termino y todos se dirigieron a la sala común de su casa, y en eso cuando iban pasando entre los Gryffindor's, Sora se despidió de sus amigos 

-Hey Sora –dijo una voz en lo lejano

-Harry, Ron, Jou-dijo Sora, algo sorprendida-donde estaban

-es una larga historia, pero que paso como les fui en la selección

-Muy bien, pienso

-Hey tu de primero apurarte o te dejamos-oyó gritar a Marcus Flint el Prefecto de Slytherin

-TE TOCO EN SLYTHERIN!!!

-lo dices como si fuera algo mala

-lO es- dijo abruptamente Ron

-pero que se le va hacer-dijo algo enojada

-Bueno nos vemos

-Si vale

-Nos vemos

-Quienes eran-pregunto Marie cuando se integro al grupo

-Unos amigos de Gryffindor

-Oh, dios mío conoces a Harry Potter-dijo Milady integrándose a la platica

-Si, es un buen chico

-Dios mío es guapísimo tienes que presentármelo

-Pues espero que no me desprecien por ser de Slytherin

-no lo creo tienes mucho de conocerlo

- a Harry no, como desde principios de agosto pero tengo otros amigos hay que si los conozco desde niña.

Llegaron hasta la sala comun de Slytherin la cual estaba  adornada de los comlores verdes y plateados y al fondo una estandarte con una serpiente.

-Las chicas de erste lado y los chicos de este,muy bien a dortmir toidfos ya.-ordeno marcus Flint

Todos subieron a sus respectibos cuartos donde sus cosas ya estaban.Sora se acerco a su baul que estaba frenta a un cama de cuatro postes con colcha verde,e inicoo a buscar algo

-oh, aquí esta-dijo cuandio por fin saco su Laptop

-Que es eso-dijoMilady

-Un, enchufe, un enchufe, donde esta un enchufe?-dijo sin hacerle caso a Milady

-Enchufe? Que es eso?-pregunto Liv Maguieller otra chica de Slytherin de cabello negro azabache

-Oh, no me digan que aquí no hay-T.T-en fin ojala que prenda-dijo habiendola-eh, este que pasa-las otras tres chicas estaban amontonadas a un lado la laptop con impresión

-Que demonios es eso?-pregunto Marie

-Esto es una computadora personal?

-¿???????

-Si , vean, oh diois mio prendio viva!!!, vean con esto me puedoi conestar con  quienb sea  en cualquier parte del mundo o de otros mundos

-Otros mundos??

-Olvidenlo luego les digo ahora le voy a mandar un e-mail a mi mama y a Biyomon

-Biyomon?

-es una amiga

-¿??

Mientras tanto en la sala comun de gryffindor sucedia exactamente olo mismo en el dormitorio de los chicos de primero

-_Muy buien ya mande el mensaje a Agumon, y a mis padre, este, hola como estan-dijo tai al ver que todos sus compañeros de cuarto se amotinaban  atrás de el y matt

-Wow, yo nunca he tenido una comp. Personal donde la consiguieron-pregunto collin creveey un chico rubio que tb era hijo de Muggles sin embargo  Scout ferry y Jason Anouk no lo eran 

-Bueno, esque esto…


End file.
